Nevaeh Black
by Meleeza
Summary: Nevaeh always felt out of place.After the death of her mother she goes to live with her relatives, The Blacks. Will she find the family she always wanted and possibly love? Secrets will be uncovered. PAUL/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

I never really cared if I died.

Its not that I didn't like my life, I did but I knew the life I was living wasn't the one for me. I was _different _but a special different. I could do things not any normal person could. My vision was better than any 20/20 could match. I could smell sharper and run faster, then once I became something else, an animal.

A wolf actually. An over sized snow white wolf. It had shocked me the first time, and I was in pain for a few days straight, it felt as if my body was being torn and changed. And I was.

Nobody knows though, if they did, I'd be running from more than just my so called father. He hated me, as did I; to the point if I hadn't left he would have killed me.

My mother had warned me to stay out of other people's business but I could not. If I saw someone in trouble, my body would move on its own to protect the person. She said to me that my caring would be the death of me. But as always, her lectures went in through one ear and out the other. The warnings were always the same but I could have cared less. I would die to protect someone if it meant they could live to take another breath.

I never paid any attention to her warnings, that is, until _that _one incident. Death had been non-existent to me, something I never really thought of as possible to happen.

She scolded me time and time again, not understanding me. That was the problem. No one understood my obsession with helping. Truly, I could not help it. There was a _need _in me that sparked each time danger approached.

The danger only increased as did my need to protect after one heated argument between the man from hell and me.

The night had been peaceful; I kept to myself while working on my homework, my mother busy cooking dinner. Then he came storming through the front door drunk as if the world was ending; I could smell the alcohol from the kitchen. He tumbled to his favorite seat in the house, his couch. He seemed to be in an awful bad mood that night and in my mind I was warning myself to resist saying anything about it.

But my temper had gotten the best of me. In the back of my head a list of incidents of him being drunk, him hitting me and my mother scrolled down. "Damn alcoholic bastard." It wasn't supposed to come out. When the words left my mouth, my mother's face went pale and her posture stiffened. She knew he had heard me.

"What was that you little bitch?" He stood from his seat, like he did when he was trying to prove his dominance over anyone. Only, I wasn't going to fear him. I stood, the chair's legs scraping the cold tile. I turned to him, the man just a foot away. His face was becoming red in anger. "You heard me you bastard. You come home thinking you own everything!" I seethed, aggravated.

"I do. This is my home, my furniture, my food, my property." He replied with a bite. My eyes narrowed at him, a hint of fear flashed in his eyes. He wasn't used to my defiance. He didn't wasn't to lose control.

"No, this is my mother's house and property! You're just a jerk she got together with!" I had no time to brace myself for the impact.

I went sprawling to the ground, my side hitting the end of the table in the process. I winced and hissed on the ground. "Stop it!" My mother screamed, throwing the hand towel on the table. "Shut the hell up!'

I wouldn't mind him hitting me, because I could handle it. But when he hit my mom, I snapped. "Don't you touch her!" I stood in the fastest speed ever and pushed him, full force into the door frame. His back hit the frame and he came at me. I rounded the table and waited for him to make his moves. He became predictable when provoked.

He slammed the table back; I moved out of the way in time and ran at him. He then close lined me. I fell onto my back, the sides bruising in seconds. He then put his hands on my neck and started to strangle me. I flailed. I couldn't breathe.

My legs went up I hit him between the legs. He toppled over. Coughing, I crawled to the stove. My hand went up and I grabbed an un-used pan and hit him over the head. He was knocked unconscious. My mother's sobs cut through me like a knife in the air, swiftly and forcefully.

"Mom…" I walked to her, but she out her hands out in front as to silently say _no._ "Go pack a bag. You can't stay here." She told me, not daring to look me in the eye. She knew what would be there, betrayal and hurt. "Mom." I said much louder. Her body visibly winced. "He'll kill you."

So I did as she said. I rushed up stairs and to my bedroom. I grabbed my school bag and dumped it all. I filled the bag with clothes, money I stored, and a picture of my mother. I didn't have many belongings.

She didn't look me in the eyes, not once. I ran out of the house, tears rolling down my red cheeks. Not even a goodbye was said between us.

I ran not knowing where I was headed, but I guess anywhere was better than there.

The forest was my home for a week. That's how long it took me to get to La Push. I hadn't expected to be there of all places. I wanted to go somewhere warmer and louder, so I could hide from my old life, and never return.

I discarded my old name, Heaven and became Nevaeh. Creative, huh?

But more troubles would soon follow even if I tried my hardest.

Please Read and Review and ell me what you think. always happy to accept critizism


	2. Elizabeth Taylor

Read and Review please. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Elizabeth Taylor

Life alone wasn't really hard. I had been on my own long before that, defending myself from the harsh world that didn't give a damn about me. I pondered on my mother a lot during that time. I wondered if she was okay, if Jason, that son of a bitch, had harmed her. She deserved better, sadly she didn't realize it.

I was dying of hunger, I hadn't had a solid meal in a week and my stomach was weak. I survived on water alone, drinking until I felt like bursting. I bathed in the water, only with no soap. I re-washed what ever I dirtied just so I could survive because I didn't know how much longer I would have to be in the forest.

I packed up my stuff again and began moving. My legs were sore from all the walking and exhaustion. I hadn't rested well in days, the stress and constant fear of the forest was taking a toll of my body.

I hadn't let my wolf side out in fear of being found out. I had never been outside Oregon, it _was _my home, and I emphasize on _was_, so the feeling of being free was so new to me.

While trudging through the forest, I could faintly hear something. I didn't know what it was but it sounded like a cry. With my instincts, I raced through, jumping over small twigs and roots stuck in the ground. My stomach twisted and turned, _something _wrong was going to happen. But I didn't know what nor was I expecting anything.

In my haste, a hanging branch slit my cheek, blood slowly trickling down. It stung but I continued more careful this time.

I entered a clearing and what I saw surprised and startled me at the same time. About 35 yards away, were two figures, one clearly shorter than the other. The taller figure was a man. He was dressed in long black pants and no shirt. His hair was wild and a dark coal color. The smaller figure was a small girl, around 7 years of age. She had long chestnut hair that flowed down to her back. She let out a shrill cry of fear, the loud noise piercing my ears like nails on a chalkboard. I winced, shaking off the pain. From so far away I could _smell _somethingso…_dead?_

Anger flared from me, like the smell had sparked a flame deep inside me. "Let her go!" I seethed, running at the pair. It was like out of a movie, me running in slow motion as the man turned to me. In seconds, the…man… was at my side. Now that wasn't possible, I told myself, not at all. "Now what?" He whispered his voice so angelic yet I knew he wasn't. His hand went around my neck and I found myself in seconds, lying flat on my back. He leaned closer as if to bite me, I could see a small glint in his mouth but ignored it.

Memories flashed of being in a familiar situation. I kicked up, the force knocking him away. He laughed, a very cruel laugh. I rushed up, but could not find the man anywhere to be seen. Had it been my imagination?

"Come here little girl." I called. She literally ran into me. She dug her head into my side and let her tears fall. "What's your name?" I asked bending down. She looked up into my eyes, blue orbs red from the tears. "Elizabeth Taylor." Her voice wavered as if about to cry again. "I'm going to take you away from him." Her little head nodded.

In an instant, her expression went from calm to immediate fear. I turned and gasped, startled. He looked…_dangerously needy._ I could now see his eyes; a dark red rimmed his pupils. Nothing normal about that.

"She's mine." He seethed, reaching out and grabbing the girl before I could stop him.

When I got back to my senses, I attacked him. Or at least I thought I had. I punched air. Amazed I stood in a daze. How…?

A screech brought me back and I turned only I couldn't find Elizabeth or the man. Another scream, only this time she sounded like she was in pain instead of just frightened. I ran off, following the scream. I jumped through a small opening and found Elizabeth on the ground, convulsing. "Where are you, you son of a bitch!" I screamed and looked around. I couldn't _smell _him, if it were possible.

I didn't think twice about the girl. I picked her up, her limp body giving me scares.

Whatever that _thing_ was attacking the girl, it had fled but not without hurting the girl. Her neck was bleeding and she was breathing rapidly. She was convulsing in my arms. I ran, ran straight through the forest as fast as I could considering I was in pain and weak. She wouldn't die, not if I had anything to do with it.

I ran for what seemed like ages. I stopped, once, just once because I couldn't feel the little girl breathing. I placed her on the ground, the dead weight becoming a bit too much for me. Carefully I laid her body out, her chest no longer heaving up and down.

My chest tightened for reasons unknown. Maybe because I felt responsible or because I would be the last one to see her. All I knew is that I _felt _for her, for the death of a little girl I had never and would never know.

Tears streamed down, life seemed unfair now. A little girl, kidnapped and murdered by _something_. What that _thing _was, wasn't even human. No human would bite a little girl and _drain _her of blood. A word flashed through my mind, a simple word that explained so many things about that _thing._

Vampire.

Of course, the way he moved so quickly for one. No human could match that speed. The _lifeless_ eyes when he stared at me. The _need_ to have the girl, a need so strong. Everything about him screamed vampire.

But I couldn't seem to explain _me. _I couldn't control myself around _it. _My wolf fought for control and in the end it had won. I _needed_ to kill _it _like _it _needed blood to survive. To kill the undead was my instinct.

I couldn't control the sadness deep within me, the sudden gap in my chest. I couldn't save her and yet I promised. I promised I would get her back home to her mother and father and siblings. I stared at her corpse; the stiff face would forever haunt me. She was one victim I couldn't save.

A scream ripped from deep inside. At first, it was painful but as I continued screaming, it turned to rage. I held onto her body, her head on my chest, and screamed with all my might. I damned life for taking her away, damned the vampire for coming after an innocent child, and even damned myself for making such a stupid promise.

I laid her body back down and stood, my fists clenched in my anger. Only after the smell of blood, did I realize I had pierced through my own flesh. Little girls shouldn't be lying still on the cold ground stiff and lifeless, they should be growing up and not worry about life until they understood it. I vowed on her death, took an oath, I would do what I could to save the lives of people from those _bloodsuckers_.

I grabbed my bag off the ground and pulled out a blanket and placed it over the girl. I pulled out a cell I had taken from Jason, and dialed 911.

The phone rang for a few seconds. When someone finally answered, I was breaking down again. "911 What's you're emergency?"

"I found Elizabeth Taylor, she's dead." I suddenly dropped the phone beside the girl. I could smell _death_ near me and knew it was _him_ coming to finish me off. I was ready now, he would die.

Across the field, there stood the bloodsucker with a smug look on his face.

I changed in seconds, the anger flaring deep inside. My human side blacked out, unable to focus. I let my animal out of its cage, willing it to fight and kill the _monster_ with no mercy. I don't know what happened after that but my wolf seemed content when I finally gained consciousness.

I found my way back to the girl, my bag beside her. I grabbed my bag, leaving the cell on the phone beside her. It still was open meaning the police would be arriving soon, hopefully. I dressed myself in my last articles of clothing left, bid farewell to Elizabeth, and ran straight. I didn't have the guts to stay with her. I was being a coward but I couldn't stay with death, I needed to get far away, from everything.

I wanted to leave my past behind me but sooner rather than later, my past caught up.


	3. La Push

Please review, it's the only way I get motivation to keep writing.

Thank you

Chapter 2: La Push

Time and time again I wondered about Elizabeth. How had she ended up with the bloodsucker? Had I been more alert and not so dead on killing that _bloodsucker_ I could have saved her in time.

I was finally seeing a clearing and walked slowly but surely. I hadn't had water in a while and I wasn't feeling right. Once out of the forest, a small droplet of water hit my head. I glanced up at the sky, it was gloomy and rainclouds covered a large portion of the sky. I continued walking only did I run when I felt the energy.

Soon the rain was becoming heavier as I ran ahead trying to get far away from _everything_. I was so tired and weak I was actually _beginning_ to feel the cold which was unusual considering I had an abnormal body temperature. My stomach growled each passing second and my head pounded. I didn't know how much longer I could go on until I passed out.

I walked past a sign that said 'Welcome to La Push'. I had never heard of the place and so I knew I was far away from anything I had known. About half an hour later, my breathing increased to the point I felt like hyperventilating. This wasn't good.

My legs buckled and I fell to my knees too tired to move on. The rain was chilling me down to my core and I knew if I didn't find shelter soon, I'd been in worse condition.

From afar, I spotted a group of men who were walking along a beach. I didn't want to be found yet but U did want to sleep and eat. My chest heaved up and down fro a long time while I watched them walk by. I observed each of them:

All of them looked alike, the same abnormally tall for what seemed like boys in their mid teens, 16 or more. Each had the same dark skin, darker than mine for sure. I would look like a white girl compared to them yet I was part Indian too. They had the same black hair, cut perfectly so and the dark brown eyes that would match mine. I could pass for them, if I wasn't a short girl with long hair and my…assets.

One of the boys caught sight of me, I quickly moved away. He whispered to the other boys, whom I assumed to be his friends. Suddenly many pairs of eyes went on me. I felt self-conscious, why did they all have to stare?

I tried to stand, tried. "Hey are you alright?" A husky voice asked, or rather yelled from afar. I resisted the urge to answer in my sarcastic tone, really needing the help, so I kept quiet only groaning as my head pounded further. I could make out blurry images and more husky voices. I felt myself sway and then…nothing.

_When I opened my eyes, I knew something was wrong. First off, I was still at my old home. I knew I was dreaming. I had to be unless….no I did leave. I walked around the front, inching closer to the door, wary that Jason might come out and attack me, or even kill me. But he didn't come, nobody did. _

_  
I could hear an eerie sound coming from inside, like continues stomping of a boot on the wooden floor. I made my way onto the porch of the cabin like house. The wood creaked under my weight from the old age. The door was slightly opened, unusual for my mother. I walked in no longer caring. What was inside, shocked me and made me go pale._

_Blood. So much blood on the floor. My breathing increased as did my heart beat. I could hear the blood thumping in my ears to the point I felt my head needing to explode. "Mom?" I called, not sure if it was mine. The voice cracked and wavered. I strolled into the kitchen where my mother would normally be. _

_I never expected what was inside. There on the floor, was the body of my mother and that _bloodsucker_ standing above her. An ear splitting scream filled the small kitchen of the small house. Only then did I realize the scream was coming from me. "Hello mutt." He sneered and jumped at me. My back hit the door frame and I slid down. His teeth attached to my neck. Pain-_

I awoke with a scream. How had that seemed so real? Was mom okay?

Then I noticed my surroundings. I was laying in a bed clearly not mine nor a hospital bed. The bed was the most comfortable, I guess since it had been_ so _long since my body had felt the pleasure of mattress. I moved only to groan in pain. My body felt as if run over by a truck and then a mini van.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and in the doorway stood two of the boys I had seen. Up close they looked _bigger _and _meaner_ and I felt intimidated. I sat up, moving away to give distance between these two boys and me.

One was younger than the other, but both had the same look, the same worried expression that id didn't understand. "Are you okay?" The older one of the pair asked. He had a _tired_ look to his face, but not sleepy like but as if he had a burden or so much stress. I nodded, my voice gone from the soreness and the sudden scream.

"I'm Sam Uley." The older one announced, waiting for me to answer. "Nevaeh." I didn't want to give him my last name; I wanted to leave the past behind me. "I'm Jacob." The other asked. Something about him seemed familiar to me but I couldn't get my finger on it.

My fingers intertwined and began to nervously fiddle with each other. I wanted to talk, really did but I felt out of place. I cleared my throat. "Can I get some water?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I was surprised Sam heard me. "Jacob go get a glass." Jacob only nodded. Sam leaned against the frame, staring at me as if trying to read through me.

"What happened? You were out for three days." My teeth clenched as the memories came back. The _monster_, Elizabeth, the nightmare, the worries all washed over me, until all I felt was anger and hatred and sorrow. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face. I only knew because one tear slid down and hit the blanket, creating a small dark spot. More followed and Sam become aware of my cries. He came closer and surprisingly I wasn't afraid. I wanted him to hold me protectively in some sort of demented way. I didn't even know this person.

"You wouldn't understand." I muttered, biting my lip. "Try me." He said. I glanced at him. "I'm not what you think I am." He gave me a questioning look. "My real name is Heaven Black and…I'm a werewolf."

My life took a different turn than I had expected from that moment on.


	4. Truth and Lies

Please review, it's the only way I get motivation to keep writing.

Thank you

Chapter 3: Truth and Lies

I expected him to laugh at me or call me insane. To humiliate me but the opposite happened. His eyes went wide and he got up from his seat. "Jacob come here." Sam nearly yelled for him only Jacob wasn't downstairs like I had thought. No, instead he was hiding near the wall listening in on us. His stare was a bit darker as if my lie had hurt him more than anything. The glass of water in his hands was placed on the table and he walked closer to me, standing beside Sam.

I didn't know what to say or do at the moment. I mean, what is there to say when there could be a possibility that we could be related or that he just heard I was a wolf? Nothing. Absolutely nothing could top it. "So it's true. Dad said we would be seeing a relative soon." It was my turn to be confused. "What?"

"My dad got a call from some woman saying her daughter was his niece. I thought it was a joke but here you are." My mother called ahead? How had she known? "When was this?" I asked, grabbing the glass Sam passed. He then stood. "I'll leave you two alone." We both nodded and watched Sam leave. Jacob closed the door and sat at the end of the bed.

"About 1 week and a half ago. She said something had happened and that you would be coming." I clenched my hands in fists and Jacob seemed to notice because he moved anticipate my actions.

I was angry. She could talk to family she hadn't seen in a long time but never say goodbye to her daughter. "What happened?" He asked. My fists calmed, suddenly, as I pondered on what to say next. Could I trust him so easily like I had with Sam? "I ran away. What else?" I answered with a bite. I decided he didn't need to know.

He glared at me. "I want the truth Heaven. My dad said she sounded really anxious." I uncovered myself, the cool air having no effect on me. I got out of the bed and stretched, the bones in my back and legs cracking with each pressure. I walked to the door. I grabbed the handle and looked over my shoulder and Jacob, my body pivoted half way. "My name is Nevaeh, not Heaven. And I don't give a damn if she sounded anxious."

Of course I did. I missed her but she hurt me when she couldn't even look me in the eye and that made me angry. I couldn't channel my hurt well and anger seemed the easy way out.

"That's your mother." He defended. I snorted walking out. I didn't have an answer for that. I _felt_ I couldn't. He followed me out of the room clearly not done with our conversation.

"Yes you do." He replied. I stopped in the middle of what seemed to be the dinning room where _everyone_ was. There were at least 4 other _hug_eguys besides Sam along with a woman. All eyes went on me immediately.

I walked past them to the door. There was food on the table, a lot of food fit for a feast of many. I resisted the urge to sink in a chair and eat, devour all the food to get rid of my starvation but I didn't. My main objective was to get out of the house and away from everything that was apart of my mother.

"Nevaeh." Sam called, a stern tone to his voice. At least he used my _new _name. I stopped, stunned. "What happened?" Jacob asked. I whirled around, my hair flying everywhere. "She couldn't look me in the eye. She just told me to leave. To run because I would die if I stayed! Do you think she cares, if she couldn't even tell me bye? I sure as hell don't!" I was overreacting but I was _so _angry at everything: Jason, Mom, that _bloodsucker_, and Elizabeth's death.

"Heaven," I snapped at Jacob. "Don't call me that!" I felt myself over heat and I knew that wasn't good. I was shaking to the point of changing in the house.

I opened the door and ran out. I had to get away from them all. I could hurt someone if I changed so quickly. I changed just as I entered the forest. My wolf growled loudly warning all animals, big and small, to stay away from me.

As I ran, the earth shook beneath me as if an earthquake was happening. I loved the feeling of running free, to never have to worry about everything behind and just keep running.

_Death._

I stopped, my muzzle sniffing to find the faint scent. I turned to the left and ran. I jumped over large twigs and roots, following the scent like a bloodhound. It was _him, _the bloodsucker that had killed Elizabeth.

The scent led into a clearing, there he stood on the opposite end. I growled louder than before, crouching low to the ground in pouncing position. I was ready; he just needed to make his mood. "Hello mutt," He sneered. I snapped my jaw at him, trying to put a scare in him. It didn't work.

Instead, he laughed at my attempts. "Stupid bitch." I took worse offense to that phrase now. I charged at him, my jaws snapping. He smirked sending me into more of a rage. But as soon as I went to make contact, he flipped over me and ran across the field.

I figured he was a coward but even I could hear the growling and thundering of _other_ wolves. I looked at the area where it was coming and spotted several pairs of eyes. I stayed perfectly still, watching each silently. The one in front was familiar and I knew him immediately, Sam Uley. No wonder he didn't seem surprised or laughed at me, he was the same.

He nodded in my direction and I did so back, a silent agreement. I charged into the forest, the other wolves not far behind. The bloodsucker was dead, we were all after him now.

Somehow, I felt things were just getting heated. The chase wouldn't be over, it was just getting started. Just what I feared most.

2


	5. Loss and Gain

Reviews are greatly appreciated so please review. I get my motivation from everyone who takes their time to do so.

Thank You.

Chapter 4: Loss and Gain

I had a hunch of who the other wolves were though I didn't know their names I had seen them at Sam's house.

My legs moved faster than them for I was angered by the bloodsucker. He jumped over branches and ran, going against gravity. It seemed like he was flying every time he jumped over large branches in the way.

I could _smell _his fear and I enjoyed it. If I got my paws on him, I would snap him in half and bite off his head. We ran far, chasing after the _monster._ He suddenly went to the left causing me to have to skid to a stop in an attempt to go after him. All the other wolves past me up and I decided to take another route, if we could block him off, he would for sure be dead.

I turned around and sprinted off, alone. I could only hear my thundering steps and growls. The more I dashed in the direction, the closer I got to _it._ The smell got to me like before. I became enraged, the nightmare passing through me with a shudder. What had it meant?

I jumped over a log in the way and something _hard_ collided into my body, causing me to tumble into the tree trunk to my left. It hurt, a lot. More than you could imagine. _It _felt like I had hit a stone wall.

A whimper escaped but when I heard more growling and _its _sudden cruel yet angelic laugh, the whimper went to rage. Red flickered across my vision. I charged at him but I met air. I watched as he jumped over me and run away, again. Coward.

I paused. I shouldn't call another that because I too was one. I had left Elizabeth alone even though she was…dead…and I dared to call another one? I was being a hypocrite. When I came back to my senses, I noticed I was alone, again. Growling to myself, I scurried off, following the scent of the vampire and werewolves.

It was my fight, not theirs. Of course this was their territory not mine. Either way I wasn't getting what I wanted.

Then his scent disappeared. I was stunned. It couldn't have just gone like that.

Pain erupted from my side. I tumbled over, landing on my hurt side. A rumble started deep in my chest, a howl waiting to come out. Then the smell was back. I stood on my paws, my head down to the ground and my teeth exposed for him to see. I was ready to pounce and kill. I stepped closer but he didn't move just stared back.

"Don't you even want to know what the dream was about?" He asked in a bored tone. My body stilled. I moved back, not sure what he was getting at. "I sent your buddies away for a little while. Now its just you and me." When he smiled, his fangs were exposed to me. I was back on guard.

"It was quite simple really." He started his _story. _"You and your _kindness_," –he snickered at the word- "I had to get the real you out. I knew you wouldn't save her. And you knew too." A low growl started. "Even when you tried to protect her, she still died. Then with your mother, well she was easier." I let the howl out.

He killed her. He killed my mother.

As before when I became too angry for my human mind and body to handle, I blacked out. I would learn to control myself, I knew I would have to sooner rather than later.

My eyes opened, through a small patch in the tree leaves, the bright sky shone down in my face. Groaning I sat up only to realize I was _still_ in the forest and I was naked! I had forgotten about that small fact. I sunk into a small crevasse on a nearby tree trunk. Sometimes being a wolf sucked.

I tossed my head back and let out an aggravated scream. I was _alone_ and _naked _in the forest with no contact or even a clue as to where I was.

I hoped someone would come soon.

Tears filled my eyes and it took me a minute to figure out why. Mom…that _monster_ had killed her, or so he said. I didn't believe it but because I didn't _want _to but something told me it was true and I couldn't avoid the truth.

How long had it been since I was home? Almost 2 weeks. 2 weeks in which I hadn't been near my mothers smile, or Jason's smell thankfully, or the comfortable aura of my old home. Two weeks of on stop pain. Who could I go to now? Where would I go? If I went back to Jason, I'd be killed. If I stayed with Jacob and his friends, I'd be just another outcast even though we shared something similar.

Blood.

But would that be enough to stay for? I mean, mom and I were blood but she clearly…If I finished that I would seem like a heartless bitch. She was dead and yet I was still thinking about myself.

My shoulders shook at the force of my sobs.

A loud blare filled the quiet air. I registered it soon after as my own scream. Death, I never could deal with it well. Oh why did you take them away? Why a sweet little girl who could've grown into a beautiful woman one day? Why a mother who still had someone to live for? Death you have been so cruel to me, have you no mercy?

The unanswered questions would forever stay in my head. None might never be answered yet I _yearn _for the impossible.

My scream quieted in volume, until sniffles could be heard. A twig snapped and I jerked my head to the culprit who dare come near me. I was hoping for someone I had gotten a chance to meet but it was another one of the wolf boys. This one looked more _volatile_, as of about to explode any second.

Something about him _pulled_ me to him as if he were my gravity. He just stared at me, his eyes going wider. My heart fluttered, an unusual feeling for me. I forgot about my troubles, mesmerized by _him._ Everything thing about him was_ perfect_ in my eyes.

That would only be the beginning of my many troubles. 

3


	6. Imprint

Reviews are greatly appreciated so please review. I get my motivation from everyone who takes their time to do so.

Chapter 5: Imprint

But of course no one's perfect but that's how he felt to me.

I seemed to forget I was naked and when I saw how he tried t avoid looking at me, I blushed badly and tried to conceal myself with my arms. "Ah what's wrong with you!" I hollered as he turned around. He tossed me a bag and I was immediately grateful.

Clothes. Wonderful, wonderful clothes.

I stared at his back, the butterflies swerving out of control. What was happening? "I'll leave you to dress." He said and I watched his retreat until he was out of range. I held the bag and sighed releasing all the embarrassment at once.

I never really understood everything about what I was. Werewolves. I always had a different idea of what they were until I became one. When I transformed, the whole concept was wrong. We weren't frightening monsters, just over grown wolves. Well it wasn't frightening to me but if I were to tell, I knew I shouldn't, who would believe me?

I quickly dressed in the small corner every little while making sure to glance at the direction he had gone. He already saw me naked!

My cheeks flushed red and I had to keep my mind off him long enough to cool down. Who ever had gotten me clothes, well I wasn't being ungrateful.

I was given a pair of knee cut jeans and a white camisole along with undergarments thankfully my size. Once I was done with everything, he came back pretty fast. "You done yet?"

I glared at him. "No use asking me if you don't wait away." I uttered. He gave me a hard look that went soft in seconds. What was wrong with him? He was angry one second but calm the next. "Come on, everyone's worried. Jacob's annoying the hell out of everyone." He joked, I chuckled at that, smiling at him. I was gazing into his eyes but when his eyes locked on mine, I cast my eyes down. He made me feel _special_ but I knew it was because he found me and not _something_ else.

"Well come on." He urged walking ahead. I followed slowly wanting to keep a distance between us. I didn't like to be alone with strangers but this one felt differently.

He walked while I jogged just to keep up. His steps were long compared to my small ones. I didn't know why he was rushing, I enjoyed the fact that it was sunny and warmer that day. Did he not want to be near me?

I was jumping ahead of myself, he didn't even know me. The walk was silent, none of us dared to speak.

The walk wasn't as long as I had thought. We were out of the forest in less than twenty minutes. In front was of us was a garage and in front of that was a small cabin like house, one that resembled my old home. Sighing to myself with my head down, he led me to the house.

My eyes were on the ground so I hadn't seen when he had stopped. I bumped into his strong hard chest and stepped back apologizing with a stutter, "S-sorry I didn't know you stopped." I tried to play it off, chuckling and moving around but by the look and _worry _in his eyes, it wasn't over.

"What's wrong?" He asked as if he could already tell. "Nothing." I wanted to tell him everything to see how he would take the information. But instead I lied, "Just glad to be out of the forest." Well, it was a half lie. I did like being out of the forest but the nagging in the back of my head about everything I had left hadn't gone away yet.

He went to say something, probably catching onto my lie. "Really-." The sound of chatting and yelling stopped him from hearing the truth.

"Paul you found her!" One of the _many_ boys hollered. So that's his name, I thought, looking towards his friends and back at him.

I was an outcast, again. They were all friendly with each other and I felt like I was barging in on their life. I just popped out of no where and screwed up their normal routine.

The group literally lined up in front of me. All almost the same height, some just a bit taller than others. I was the shortest of them all, just around 5'4. They were giants to me. I recognized Sam and gave him my attention as he spoke, "Jacob's coming back, he got tired of waiting around for you." He smiled at me as he talked to Paul.

The others were staring and I shifted uncomfortable with the looks. I wasn't _that_ pretty.

"Come on Nevaeh," Sam called turning and walking back to the house in front. "Billy wants to finally meet you. He has a lot to tell you about one of us." I nodded and followed him.

"So your name's Nevaeh?" Came one of the boy's question. I glanced to my right, there stood another. I nodded. "Name's Quil Ateara. Nice to finally meet you." He said and I smiled. "Same here."

Another came up to me, he seemed to be the same age as the other. "I'm Embry Call." I shook hands with him, his hand a bit warmer than mine but I knew why. "Enough Embry," Sam called back. I glanced at him, confused as to what he meat. "What? I'm not doing anything wrong, just trying to be friendly." He defended and I had to laugh at his 'innocent' face.

Paul whispered something to Embry as he stalked past, or at least I thought he whispered because the look on Embry's face shocked me. "Yes Embry, it's her." Sam announced. Everyone had some sort of look on their face as they directed their attention to me.

I caught a glance from Paul who had stopped just a few feet away from us all. The last boy, who hadn't been introduced to me yet, mouthed a word I hadn't understood then.

Imprint.

That would be on of my many problems to come.

3


	7. Reveal

Please review, I'm begging I need more reviews.

Thank You

Chapter 6: Reveal

He had mouth the word with wide eyes as if shocked. What? What was an imprint? Maybe I would finally get answers.

I entered the house with Embry and Quil at my side. Both kept a good distance and neither hung onto me as if afraid of Paul. He wasn't that bad at least not to me.

Inside was small, I could walk around in less than 15 minutes and be done with the tour. I wasn't complaining though, these people had saved me twice.

There was a man in a wheelchair that greeted everyone. He had the same dark skin and hair and brown eyes the others had. Was this Billy? I had wondered. I imagined he would be like the others never like that.

I had come to the conclusion that he was my uncle and Sam's introduction only further clarified it. "Nevaeh this is Billy." I smiled at him and shifted on my feet nervously. I was glad he used my new name instead. "Hello Uncle Billy"

"You look so much like your mother," I cringed at the mention of my probably dead mother. I didn't like when anyone mentioned her, not anymore. He seemed to notice because his facial expression changed quickly from welcoming and happy to worried and confusion. Billy titled his head slightly to look at Sam. His tilt had been so small that if not for my fast reflexes and great eyesight. I knew Sam had mouthed something to Billy but I didn't want them to know I knew they were talking about me or her.

His face went soft for a moment. Sam told him.

"Nevaeh I want to talk to you, alone if that's okay?" Billy asked, turning the wheels to go around. "Okay." I muttered and followed beside him obediently. We entered the kitchen, a separate part of the house. He stationed himself beside the table and a chair most likely for me to be able to sit while he talked.

I sat down and folded my hands on my lap, anxious as to what he would say to me. I wasn't so used to someone else care about me. The experience was new.

"What happened that you ran?" I knew that would be the first question. Still I couldn't stop myself from moving around in the chair and remaining silent. Billy wanted me to talk, I could see it in his eyes with the few glances I gave him. Surprisingly, he was patient with me. None had ever be quiet or even stayed long enough for me to start answering.

"He would have killed me." I told him, meeting his gaze and locking onto it. "Who?"

"Mom's boyfriend. He hates me." I answered, tears building in my eyes. His eyes narrowed and he became angry but not at me yet I could not help but flinch at the sudden look of fury across his face. He relaxed seconds later. "Sorry Nevaeh." He apologized, taking my hand in his palm. My hand was smaller than his and looked to be mini compared to his.

"Did your mother ever tell you about the Quileute tribe?" I shook my head, "She doesn't know. I never told her." He only nodded. He wheeled himself away urging me to follow. "I'm going to tell you the story of long ago of how the Quileute tribe came to be." I was actually very excited, he was going to teach me about the history mom never told me about.

He spent a good 10 minutes explaining everything to me. He told me about how the first werewolf was made and the Cold Ones. There were a group of vampires living so close to us but we couldn't attack because of the treaty that was made. The information was hard for me to handle because after the _incident_ a few days ago, I hated vampires with a passion.

Then he told me to tell him about everything that happened. I tried to be ague but he gave me a look that told me to tell _everything _before I was found by the pack. "…he bit the girl and I transformed but blacked out. I tried to help her but she, she was already dying." I cried on that part unable to keep the sadness in. He soothed me, something I hadn't felt from mom in a very long time. "I passed out when the guys saw me. I wasn't feeling well." I explained, going into more detail but decided against telling him about the nightmare I had been plagued with. Then when I got to the part about the _bloodsucker_ it took everything in me not to burst into a wolf. "He came back to kill me." Billy listened patiently while I finished my dangerous adventure story.

"He told me that he killed mom," I blurted out, not thinking of how he would react. I gasped as the sudden realization hit me. I stared at him, his face became pale and his mouth was opened in an O shape. "I'm sorry Billy. I don't believe him."

My mind screamed at me. Liar. Liar. Lair!

"Jacob!" He called and in less than a second, he came into the kitchen. "Yeah dad?" He answered leaning against the wall. He wheeled himself out of the room after excusing himself. I stayed behind and waited until they were out of sight to follow. I leaned against the wall and peeked over the wall.

"I need someone to go down to Oregon and make sure my sister is okay. She lives south of the forest, and you'll find a small cabin. She should be there. If not…" His voice trailed off into despair. "Don't tell Nevaeh or she'll want to go. Its already dangerous enough with the bloodsucker following her."

I inwardly groaned I hadn't told anyone but Billy about the _monster_. "What?" I heard Paul seethed. "She didn't tell you?" By the silence I figured they all shook their heads.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

I ran for the door. They wouldn't keep me from seeing my mother. I had to now she was alive first hand. "Nevaeh!" Billy shouted, thundering following the voice. The wolves were coming.

And so was I.

I didn't think of the situation I was putting myself into.


	8. Mother

Sorry I hadn't updated sooner, school was a priority and my motivation was way off. I update faster with reviews so please read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 7: Mother

Even though they were fast, I was faster. I _needed _to get there first, just to see if what that _bloodsucker_ said was true. Was my mother really dead? Murdered by a _living corpse_?

The need to see my mother was growing stronger every passing second. I remembered when I first arrived, it had taken me 3 whole days but only because I didn't know where I was headed. I knew my destination and my home, it should have token me a day at most.

I took rare stops; they would have caught up to me and forced me to go back. Running had become my skill; my paws hadn't ached yet so I continued to run without looking back. I knew looking back would slow me down and I didn't have time to be slow. Occasionally I would hear the howls of my new family but I refused to answer back. They would be asking where I was or to come back home. They didn't understand.

I took a detour looking for a river to quench my thirst. Once I found the river, I drank until I was satisfied. Twigs crunched under heavy weight. I stilled, my ears stood tall and I crouched lower to the ground ready to attack whoever was daring to come closer to me. My heart pounded in anticipation but when I heard a whimper, all my defenses fell and I was that caring girl who needed to help.

I turned around and saw a slightly bigger wolf than me. The wolf had grey fur with black spots all around. He inched closer to me as if saying to not run. I scoffed and aimed my attention to the trees at his left, I could have just easily jumped over him, had he not been so swift.

I jumped not thinking that he might have been faster than me at the moment. My side collided with his shoulder. I went back, my side aching as if I had hit a boulder head on. I crouched glaring while growling at him. He wouldn't stop me from seeing my mother, nobody could.

He whimpered again and I shook my head at him. I charged at him, my jaw opened wide and snapping as I got closer to him. His body shook from my forceful hit yet he did not give in. I bit into his shoulder, tearing into the skin with no effort at all. Blood surfaced in no time and he snapped his jaws at me in pain. I pushed him into a tree using my shoulder and bit again only going deeper into the already healed wound. I hurried away and ran off knowing he wouldn't be far behind and neither would the others.

In just an hours top, the back of the cabin could be seen. I scurried faster than before smelling the others _closer_ than I wanted them to be.

I walked around to the front and stilled. The _bloodsucker_ had been there recently. Staring at the porch I could point out a faint blood puddle. I hesitantly walked up the porch, my weight making the steps creak. I decided against changing for numerous reasons, the top reason being I had no spare clothing.

The _dead_ scent I inhaled had caused my nose to burn and I whimpered trying to get the smell away but the deeper I entered the house, the stronger the smell was. I wanted to call for my mother but would she know it was me and not some animal?

I checked the kitchen first. The floor was spotless like she had finished cleaning it just minutes before I entered but there were dishes in the sink that made me suspicious. The table was wiped clean too, everything but the dishes. I went to the living room slower as the smell was becoming a burden to my wolf.

What I saw when I entered the living room, haunted me forever.

In the middle of the floor, where a coffee table should had been, was my mother. The table had been pushed aside in a struggle. Glass and broken figurines covered part of the floor but my mother's lifeless body covered the rest.

Blood pooled at her sides and her mouth was open when she had let out a deaf scream. Her eyes were wide when she died looking at her murderer, the _leech_. The two equally distanced wholes on her neck only justified my conclusion and made what I had witnessed real.

A loud howl erupted from me, but instead of anger came sadness that had been brewing for a long time. All that I had been through, all I had to see and hear and feel was taking it's toll on my body for the first time in forever.

The howl turned into a scream that I registered once I fell on the floor beside the corpse of my mother, naked and in pain. If it had been physical pain I wouldn't have minded as much but the wound wasn't one that could be seen.

The wound went much deeper than any surface cut would go to. This wound slashed at my heart and tore it in many different sizes in many different angles.

My hands went around her head and I pulled her into my arms. My last memory of her had been when she had told me to leave, when she couldn't even look me in the eyes. My last memory had been of hate and I would never be able to tell her those three words that meant so much.

"I love you." I whispered, tears falling faster and harder, hitting her pale face and sliding down her cheeks as if she was crying with me. "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry!" I yelled and clutched her head into my chest and cried in her hair. My hands were locked together as I rocked back and forth.

The lump in my throat made stop crying impossible. My chest heaved up and down and breathing was becoming difficult. Why did everyone I love have to die? Why did everyone I tried to save end up dying in the end? Was I cursed? First Elizabeth and then my own mother.

I felt scorching hands fall on my bare shoulders and I knew then that they had finally found us. "Nevaeh…" Sam whispered with sympathy. I shook my head. A small blanket was placed on me and then someone was pulling me back. "No!" I screamed and fought to stay in place. I knew it was useless, after all, they had more strength in them than me.

In the end I was in someone's embrace, sobbing my heart out. The only noise in the cabin was my heart wrenching sobs that shook my body. More arms went around me and I no longer cared who was holding me as long as I could cry and be me. Not have to be strong when I wasn't.

I knew I couldn't save every life, I would learn later, but that never stopped me from feeling the guilt and sadness deeper than anyone. I wished it had, my life would had gone easier. But life was never easy, I would just have to learn along the way.


	9. Morning After

Sorry I was trying to figure out where to go with the story. Hope you like it. Please, I need more reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Morning After

From all the crying, I had worn myself out to the point of falling out. Turns out Sam brought me some clothes and I was able to change before I felt out. I didn't remember the ride back but the others told me I was jumpy and would occasionally cry for my mother in my sleep.

That had only made me fall deeper into my cycle of depression.

I woke up to find myself asleep in someone's bed. I was half wrapped in a thin sheet and the door was shut closed. The window to my side was _huge_ so I got a large amount of sun in the room. I tried to go back to sleep but I found myself falling into a nightmare each time I closed my eyes.

So in the end, I stayed awake leaning against the wall for support. It wasn't long until someone came to check up on me.

Jacob just looked at me and I knew what he was staring at. I was a mess, I probably looked like I would fall out any second which was true. I _felt_ exhausted but that seemed impossible after all the sleep I had.

"How are ya Nevaeh?" I resisted the urge to be sarcastic, it wouldn't help anyone. "Fine I guess." I muttered not in the mood to talk. He shifted by the door debating on a question. "Breakfast is ready if you want some." I nodded and got off the bed following behind him. I was hating the questions and stares I knew would follow.

Once we got to the kitchen, all the noise I knew would be there was suddenly gone. I wished I was still asleep, the silence was _hurting_ me in a way nobody could see. They all _assumed_ I was still morning when in truth I had _given up_ long ago.

"Morning Nevaeh." Billy spoke in a kind tone yet his anxiety was still clear whether he tried to hide it or not. "Morning." I muttered back sitting in a chair Jacob had pulled put for me. I sat huddled in the seat. I didn't want contact so early but when your between two _huge_ boys, no contact was seemingly impossible.

Everyone sat in a seat, well except Billy but it was obvious why. "How are you this morning Nevaeh?" Billy asked and _all_ eyes went on me in seconds. I flushed slightly embarrassed by the attention and nodded. "Fine…" I just wanted them to leave me alone and to go back to what they were doing and saying before I woke up.

"That's good." He said and I knew he wanted to say more but he just couldn't get it into a sentence. I grabbed a plate of pancakes and grabbed two that seemed to get everyone back on the food. I was lucky to have gotten the pancakes when I did because by the time I knew it, the plate was empty. It amazed me how much they could eat, I didn't eat that many and I was the same as them. Well almost the same.

I silently ate my food, not really hungry but not willing to let myself go hungry. I was depressed but I was in denial. I would be fine in a few days. Every so often I would feel hard eyes on me and when I glanced up, I caught Paul's gaze but he would turn his attention back to Jared and Jacob. It was awkward; I didn't understand what he was looking at. I wasn't pretty and I kept to myself, he seemed more like and outgoing kind of guy,

"Nevaeh are you excited about school?" My fork dropped, hitting the edge of the plate and splattering syrup around. The question had come out of nowhere and it had _scared _me.

School was not friendly to me. Kids always teased me and I had no friends. Nobody cared to get to know me. "Nevaeh?" The worried tone in Jacob's voice sent me back into reality. "Not really." I muttered feeling all eyes on me again.

"You'll be going to school with the rest of the boys." I groaned inwardly, not only would I be an outcast but I would be around the hot shots of school. It was obvious they were popular, they were all good looking and if they joined a sport, good athletes.

"Emily said she would take you shopping for some new clothes." Sam spoke up, and I looked at Emily. She had three jagged scars on her face, the scars put on by some attack. I had seen her the first day I was in La Push but I never talked to her directly.

"It'll just be us girls." I smiled at her trying to be happy about it but the feeling in me just didn't want to leave. I felt like crying all over again, my mother would have done something like that with me.

"Okay." I would try to be up to it, I knew life would still go on. Nothing would stop just because someone died, if that were the case, the world would have ended a _long_ time ago. And I knew I had to get in with my life. Saving everyone, I knew from the beginning, would be impossible.

"You're going to be a Sophomore right?" I nodded to Embry. "Told ya Jacob." He grinned showing off his white teeth. Jacob growled at him and stayed quiet. "He thought you were going to be a freshman but I knew you were older than that." I heard a sound from Paul as if he were growling. Laughter erupted from the table but I was still confused, why was Paul being so…protective of me. I was a nobody.

"Around 12 we'll go shopping okay Nevaeh?" I nodded to Emily. She was trying to get to know me and I would let her in. She was the only _normal_ person her who was a girl too.

The rest of breakfast was loud and I was grateful the attention was off me. My mind was wandering to what school would be like. I didn't want start school that would mean 7 hours of total isolation and teasing. Kids don't change; they're all the same to new people. Especially in a small town where everyone knew everyone, I would be spotted just as quickly.

* * *

Tell me what you think by giving me reviews. The more reviews I get the faster I will update, I promise! Thanks.


	10. Afternoon Shopping

Thank you for those who have reviewed my story. I will update as often as I can. Remember: Motivation=Update.

* * *

Chapter 9: Afternoon Shopping

Just like Emily had told me at breakfast, I was ready at 12 sharp. I had decided to wear a pair of black shorts that hung loosely. I wasn't in the mood to dress nicely, I wasn't in the mood for much anymore. I wore a red tank top and a pair of flats that were borrowed from Emily.

After brushing my hair, taking out the days of tangles, my hair looked semi alive. My appearance reflected the way I felt, down and sad. I stared at the mirror, looking at the bags under my eyes. Even after sleeping for so long, I was still tired. My eyes drooped, making me seem like falling asleep soon. My left cheek had a small scar probably when I was running, from a branch, that healed and blended in with my skin.

I walked out of the bathroom, my mind on something else completely. The thought seemed to have clouded my vision because the next thing I knew, I hit something_ hard_ and landed on my backside. My mind screamed all sorts of words, one taking the Lord's name in vain and the other talking about someone's mother. My heart caught in my throat when a male husky voice spoke, "Watch where your going."

By the voice, I already knew it was Paul who I ran into but my eyes needed to see the person so I could validate my conclusions. His _harsh _facial features didn't frighten me one bit, instead I was drawn to him, like a fly is to light. I struggled to find my voice, "S-Sorry."

I went to stand but I found my arm in a tight grip by an _extremely_ warm hand. I glanced up, Paul's face was _so_ close to mine. He helped me up. "Just be careful next time." And with that, he walked away. When he was out of sight, my heart was calming down. The emotion I was feeling was new. A guy had never been so close to me and _acted_ nice to me. All the other times had been to humiliate me.

My mind went back on my objective.

Emily.

I rushed to the kitchen, Emily was sitting with her bag on the table. She was glancing at her watch when I came. "Sorry." I muttered still unable to find the strong voice I knew I had. "It's fine. We can go now." I followed Emily out of Billy's house. She got into a gray almost black color Rabbit. I caught sight of Jacob who looked sad along with Embry and Quil who were laughing at him.

"Why does Jacob look so sad?" I asked Emily, hoping into the Rabbit's passenger side. "Oh," She started hoping into the Driver side. "He's just upset that I'm taking his car. Men and their cars are in separate able." She laughed and I couldn't help but do the same, it wasn't a real laugh but one that was reasonable.

She started the car and drove off, in silence. She knew I wasn't in the mood to talk and I liked the fact that she didn't force conversation onto me like Billy and the others had. Maybe she understood, either way, she was a person I could go to.

We arrived at a clothing store in less than 10 minutes, La Push was that small. Once inside, I began searching for the dark clothing. I wasn't one for pink or yellow, the girly colors. I was more of a blue and black person. Emily walked with me around to my size and I found a bunch of outfits I thought looked nice. There was a light blue shirt that had a design of a butterfly in the front with small diamond like stones. Another shirt was red with writing all over it. I found a pair of black jean knee length pants and plain black flats. We walked around and anything I looked at for more than a few seconds Emily grabbed so that I could try it on in one of the changing rooms to see if it fit.

I walked past one of the racks with a small glimpse, my hand moving thru the fronts as if gliding across water. That is until I spotted something hidden in all the clothing. I took the hanger off the rack and stared at the piece of clothing. I loved it. The way the front folded in between, the belt that was snug under the front, the feel of the cotton across my hand, and especially the color. An olive gray, though it wasn't a usual color of mine, I didn't care.

I grabbed it before Emily and I could see her smile out of the corner of her eye. That's what she had been waiting for, for me to be excited about the clothing, to find what I wanted. So one by one I tried on the clothing, first to make sure it fit and then to see if I wanted it with whatever bottoms I had picked. She bought me undergarments after I embarrassedly told her my cup size, 38 B. It was personal to me.

We spent a good couple hours shopping. I finally had a wardrobe that was full of _new_ clothing. I waited near the Rabbit while Emily paid for all the clothing. I had bought plenty of shirts, half as many pants and a few pairs of shoes: running, dressy, and comfortable types.

I noticed a small group of three girls walking across the street to the clothing store. I shifted awkwardly on my feet, more so when I caught the group watching me. I saw them giggle and then walk away, the blonde in the middle glared at me and spoke, "Did you roll out of bed like that or are you just naturally ugly?" She sneered at me and turned away as if expecting me not say anything. Normally I wouldn't but because I was in such a _good _mood before she came, I gave her a piece of my mind.

"I don't know." I answered leaning against the car and glaring at her and when she turned around I replied, "Are you naturally stupid? Oh that's right you're blonde so you must be." (An: Please don't take offense, it's just meant to get a reaction. Again please don't be offended.) Her friends giggled to themselves and I saw the look of humiliation rush across her face.

The trio walked away, I was feeling victorious. I had finally stood up for myself. Seconds later Emily came out with a bunch of bags and I helped her put them in the car. Then we got in and drove back to Billy's home. I wasn't as down as I had been in the morning. That was an improvement.

The only downside was the knot in my gut. I _felt_ like something was going to happen, something that I couldn't stop.

When we got to Billy's I sighed happy, I was home. I chucked inside. I didn't' think I would be able to say that phrase ever again. But I did. And I believed it. They would help me get through this, I wasn't alone, not anymore.

I had a few days until I would start school but even a Monday comes eventually so I couldn't avoid the anxiety I was feeling the whole weekend.

* * *

If you found the comeback offensive I am sorry. But it was relevant to the story. Sorry again. Please read and review. The picture of the shirt is in my progile. And I would really appreciate if anyone could offer pictures for more of Nevaeh's clothing. It would really be helpful. Hope you enjoyed it.


	11. First Day

Reviews are welcomed. Reviews=Motivation=Updates

* * *

Chapter 10: First Day

Monday rolled around the corner, smirking smugly at me with the anxiety it knew I had. I didn't want to go to school, didn't want to be at hours with strangers and those who would only grow to hate my very existence. I was self-conscious of how people would view me. Would I be the shy girl? Emo girl? 'Slutty' girl after rumors went around? I knew I was shy but that was all.

I had many bad experiences from my younger years of school, the teasing was moderate, I didn't care much about it but the stares and isolation was what hurt the most. I only wanted _one_ friend but everyone would just ignore me like I was a ghost.

I woke up earlier than everyone, an hour earlier. It was 6 A.M sharp when I woke. School didn't start till 8:00 and the others didn't wake up until 7:00. I had a whole hour to get over the uneasiness building up in my gut. The first day of school sent anyone butterflies.

Instead of trying to get back to sleep, I decided to get ready taking my sweet time packing whatever I would need. When Emily took me shopping we ended up buying supplies and a bag for school. I threw the notebooks and folders in the first pocket and my one pencil and pen in the smaller pocket.

I walked to the small closet I had and pulled out the dark blue shorts I had bought and my tank top. I was in no mood for jeans or dressy clothes, there wasn't any need. I wasn't going to impress anyone when I already knew the outcome. I grabbed my walking shoes and a pair of new socks and slipped it on. The shower I had taken the night before was cooling my heated body. How would people react if they knew my temperature? Or if they felt how _warm_ I was? Would they even get to?

Keeping to myself had been the one escape I had from the world. By myself I didn't have to be forced to talk or act _normal_. I could be as I wanted and no one could tell me otherwise.

Grabbing my bag, I walked out towards the kitchen to pack my lunch. Billy had one of the boys go out to buy a bunch of groceries while me and Emily were away, most likely Sam. He trusted Sam to actually get what was on the list and not add anything extra or eat any of the food, I knew I would.

My lunch was simple: two sandwiches. Each had the same: ham topped with turkey with chicken slices along with tomatoes and lettuce. I grabbed a small water from the fridge and dropped it in the plastic bag I had everything in. I put the brown paper bag in my schoolbag. I was physically ready for school but not emotionally. Something told me I was going to have trouble but when or where I didn't know.

I decided to eat a small bowl of cereal, to start off my day well. I grabbed a small bow and a spoon, grabbed my Corn Flakes and the milk from the fridge. The first bite was crunchy, my teeth chopping down the cereal bits. I ate for a long time trying to waste the extra time I was given.

10 minutes later, Jacob woke up. Billy was fast asleep no need to wake up Jacob anymore. Jacob was a mess. His hair was wild when he, literally, rolled out of bed. He was rubbing his back from when he fell from the bed onto the hard wood flooring. I had heard the thump followed by a loud grunt and started to laugh to myself. He grumbled all the way to the bathroom from which he would emerge clean and ready 30 minutes later. I always thought friends had boundaries but when the others came, that theory was proven wrong.

Embry and Quil along with Paul, and Jared all came into the house noisy, except Sam who calmly came inside ready to head off to work/school. Sam worked the same way the school was located so he walked with the others.

I was shocked when they all came bursting through the door. Jacob was still in the bathroom, doing whatever, leaving me stuck with the _huge_ crowd. I had been flipping through the T.V before they came. "Hello...?" I asked unsure why they were all there in the small house. "Hey its Nevaeh!" Embry said, louder than necessary. It was, after all, 7-something in the morning. He came over to me, Quil on the opposite end of him.

I had no time to brace myself before I was enveloped in a big bear hug. My air was cut off almost immediately. I made my hands into fists and pounded them against their backs. "She can't breathe!" Paul shouted and when they heard, I was dropped. I heaved trying to get my breathing back. "Sorry Nevaeh we don't know our own strength." Embry apologized, rubbing the back of his head with a sly grin on his face. I nodded telling them without using my sore voice that it was okay.

"I'm still breathing." I answered after a few seconds after. "Jacob!" Embry said in a 'happy to see you' voice and they patted each other on the backs. Jacob was clean now and he looked wide awake. "Ready for school Nevaeh?" Jacob asked me and I glared, he already knew the answer.

Without any more words to be exchanged, we left for La Push High. We took Jacob's Rabbit and I was forced to sit in the back with Paul and Jared. Embry and Quil had decided to walk together, racing each other to school. It looked like fun but I was in no mood to ask.

Everything happened in a flash, we arrived at school and Jacob walked me to the office where I was given my schedule for the year. I was okay with it: Homeroom, English 2, Trigonometry, Chemistry, PE 2, Lunch, Drafting, and Home Economics in that order.

Jacob helped me to my Homeroom and then left, he had his own class to go to. Nervously I walked into the room, instantly everyone turned to greet the newcomer. I kept eye contact trying to show I wasn't afraid. "Hello are you Nevaeh Black?" He was an old man, he had white hair and brown eyes. "Yes." I answered in the only voice I could find. He pointed to a seat in the far corner and I glowered. I was already being isolated from everyone. I made my way to the seat, everyone watching me and whispering to one another. I tried to ignore the talk fearing if I heard they would be saying something about me.

I let the bag slide off my arm and I sat down. I rested my head in my hand, letting my hair curtain around me. I was already hating school.

15 minutes later, the bell for 1st period rang. I was the last one out. Homeroom had been horrible, n everybody stared but didn't talk. I was lost the red of the day. I took long to get to each class but in some of them I found one of the boys, like in Chemistry I sat beside Embry. I was glad we had a class together, I wouldn't be able to handle another class of silence and whispers. 7th period I sat with Paul but it was quiet there too. He didn't talk to me but at least I knew him enough to feel like I belonged.

Each time I was late, a teacher would single me out, making my existence even more noticeable to everyone. Word got around fast, during lunch I sat at a lone table eating my bagged lunch. I wasn't as hungry anymore. All the looks and stares were getting me and I felt like running out of the school.

Then during 8th was when the most trouble came.

I had Home Economics last period. The teacher, Ms. Flannigan, was telling the class about baking a chocolate cake. She was ranting on and on about following the recipe and to be careful with the oven. I got to work easily, I knew how to bake already and so it was no trouble for me.

But the girl beside me was having trouble. She was a nice looking girl, she had wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans, a simple attire. She was struggling with the recipe and I had enough of watching her struggle. I set the cake on 350 degrees Fahrenheit and walked over to her station. I tapped her shoulder not understanding what I was doing. She whirled about, pushing her think glasses closer to her face. She looked shocked but smiled at me. "Do you need help?" I asked motioning for the empty bowl on her table. She glanced at me, the bowl, my station and back at me.

"Please?" I smiled at her, a genuine smile, and began pouring the measurements. She watched me and helped a little, giving me the items and watched as I poured the correct measurements. We talked during the class. Her name was Alana, she was a kind girl but she told me I was the first to approach her with the intention of helping instead of demanding something from her. I introduced myself to her with the kindness I had to dig back up.

The trouble finally came. "Did you do the essay I asked for?" My brows furrowed as I tried to figure out where I heard that whiny bratty voice from.

"_Did you roll out of bed or are you naturally ugly?"_

Alana stuttered trying to figure out an answer to the question, "I told you I wasn't going to d-do it." She defended herself trying to act tougher than she really was. "Give it here." She demanded again. Alana's eyes met mine and I knew she was pleading for help. I couldn't just let her take the yells so I whirled around to meet the girl who dared to frighten Alana.

"She said she didn't have so back off." Her eyes went wide when she saw me, probably remembering like I had. She put her hands on her hips and leaned on my leg, striking a pose. "So you're the new girl. Nevaeh Black is it?" I nodded slowly. "As in relation to Jacob Black?" I rolled my eyes. She was in _love _with my cousin. I turned my back on her, going to explain what to do next. Alana's eyes went wide and she shook her head as if saying that was the worse move to make.

"Hey bitch I was talking to you." She seethed. I saw red. I turned around and pushed her away from me. I took offense to words like that much more than the average person. She then slapped me, her nails scraping against my cheek. I felt blood pooling onto my cheek but the wound slowly healing. I covered it before anyone could see and pushed the girl against the counter, her wailing loud and attention catching.

Already the first day of school and I was in trouble.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Also I need more pictures of clothing for Nevaeh, it would be helpful. Thanks.


	12. Troublemaker

I know it's been a long time since I've updated so please feel free to scold me but be nice. I enjoy reviews so please review. Also detailed reviews are much better. I also give shout outs to the first couple reviewers! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Troublemaker

I was sent to the principal's office on my first day of school. How amazing was I? Of course, Billy wouldn't like it, neither would Jacob. Billy wouldn't be forced to come to the school, being in a wheelchair and all, but Jacob would be pulled out of class and the others would just ditch for the hell of it. The principal, Ms. White, a perfect description of her. She was white. There weren't much different races just either Indian or White. She gave me a lecture about tempers and what they did to people and those around them. I ignored her most of the time, she didn't let me explain my behavior, only told me I had a few day suspension. I didn't care, school and people weren't my favorite subjects. So she pretty much gave me what i wanted. Time alone.

Jacob came into the waiting room in a records time. He spared me a glare but gave the lady behind the desk a kind look, almost too kind for my liking. "Let's go." He ordered and I was more than glad to obey. We walked out of the office and out the doors, luckily it was the last period of the day. Walking together was silent, he was too angry at me and too uncontrolled. He was glaring at the floor and I was afraid he might put a whole through the cement.

Soon we ran into the boys. Jared was the only one missing because of something he had to do so Jacob gave him the keys to his Rabbit so he could walk him with the others. Embry and Quil were praising me for sticking up for myself and I smiled, being praised was odd but comforting. "She's been getting on my nerves." Embry said walking on my left. "She keeps talking about people like they can't hear her." He finished and I felt as if he was silently saying she was talking about me. "Yeah, I heard the same thing."

She was talking about me. The new kid. The other Black.

"Will you two stop praising her!" Jacob snapped and we all halted. "You two do realize she'd been suspended for three days right?" He asked in an angry tone. "So what Jacob." I snapped back. I wasn't about to let him take his anger out of them for something I did. "If there's a problem you have with me, go ahead and say to me. But you leave them alone."

He stepped closer to me, almost in a threatening way that was meant to intimidate me. Wolves and their egos. Only, the person I least expected to defend me, stood up to Jacob, glaring at him. "Step back Jacob." He ordered and I felt happy for some reason. "Try something Paul. I dare you."

And in that instance, he did. Paul attacked Jacob, slamming his shoulder into Jacob's gut. I didn't have a side, I could not go for one when I felt for both. Jacob was my cousin and Paul, I liked Paul even though I didn't know him. He was strong and volatile yet I was weaker and temper controlled.

I felt Embry pull me away as I was almost hit with a fist. "Hey!" Quil screamed over the two fighting. "You nearly hit Nevaeh!" He seethed and they both stilled too stare at me. Embry let me go and I stood on my own, two gazes locked on me. I glanced at the ground biting my lip before I worked up the courage to look them both straight in the eye.

"I'm not worth tearing up friendship. Nothing is worth that."

Even though I had no friends, none in a long time, I didn't want to see another brake the bond because of my actions. it wasn't fair to them. And just like that, the tension that was clouded over our heads was put to rest. Paul and Jacob apologized to each other with smiles. Like friends did.

We continued our walk and I could feel Paul's eyes on me again. And then he was at my side, though he was walking a bit faster. "You're worth everything to me." I stopped in my tracks while the others walked, oblivious to me.

Did he really mean to say such a thing to me? I glanced at him, catching his gaze like I had done when we met out in the woods. My heart beat faster and I couldn't help the smile wanting to form so bad. I felt happier than before. I sped up to walk beside him and he allowed room for me. Was that really happening?

"Did Billy ever tell you about an Imprint?" He asked in his deep yet tense voice. I shook my head, "No." I was meaning to ask him but it never seemed to be the right time. "Ask him tonight and I want you to meet me tomorrow around 9 at the beach."

"Why can't we go now?" I asked and he pointed across. I followed his finger and groaned. We made it to Billy's and Billy was looking displeased. He laughed at me and I sulked to Billy. I was in no mood to have another talk about tempers. I was good tempered, not like Paul who got angry real easily. I wondered what it would be like to be with him, would he be a guy who got so angry to hit the one he was with? I refused to be that person.

"We need to talk." Billy told me and I followed him to the kitchen while Jacob went with Embry and Quil, "What the hell were you thinking?" He was upset, but not because of the suspensions, well not mostly. "Do you realize how bad that could have turned out? Huh?" I refused to answer. "Answer me Heaven." Using my full name always made me angry. "Don't call me that!" I seethed at him. "Then answer me."

"I couldn't help it. She was provoking me. What was I supposed to do? Walk away and let her harass someone?" I demanded throwing my hands up in the air. "I expected you to be rational. If you lost control then who knows what could have happened. I don't need you causing trouble." He responded without thinking.

That hurt me.

I wasn't a trouble maker.

I just got into trouble.

"Your right you don't need me causing you trouble." I turned on him and marched out of the house with him calling my name.

If I was trouble, why did people bother taking me in?


	13. Wolf Kiss

I need more reviews readers. I'm glad many people have this story on their favorites/alerts but I need to know what you all think of this story. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: Wolf Kiss

I walked where my feet took me not daring to go back to Billy or Jacob or any of them. If they wanted me then they could come find me. I walked right into the forest, my haven. The forest was the only place I could go that welcomed me. My feet pounded when I broke into a run. I enjoyed how the wind brushed my face and filled my lungs. I savored the peace and freedom given to me. I dodged and ducked over and under branches and twigs. My heart pounded feeling the rush running gave me. All the worries I had about the day and week flew out of my mind. I didn't have to remember my mother or worry about being caught. It was just me.

I ran for a good 5 minutes without stop. The farther I got, the more time I had. I looked up at the bright sky and sighed. There was something missing, a part of me that yearned for something I had no clue of. I slowed down, jogging for a while trying to get my breathing to calm, and then I walked. My heart beat slowed to its normal rate and I leaned against a tree, sliding down until I was planted on the ground. If I didn't go home, Billy would send someone for me. I wouldn't go back without a fight. They would have to prove to me that I was welcomed, not just say it and expect me to listen. Words were nothing compared to actions.

I huddled against the tree and closed my eyes. A yawn escaped from me and I slept.

Howling.

The first noise I heard that snapped me awake. I opened my eyes and searched around, checking to see who was near me. I found no one and I calmly stood. I stretched rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. A nap was the worst. I felt drained and growl from my stomach told me I was starved. Two problems. Another loud howling but this time it was closer. I stilled, my eyes darting around as I strained to hear the echo.

In a matter of seconds, I found myself on the ground pinned under a paw. I growled warningly for the person to get off me. All I got in return was a louder growl that told me no. I couldn't help my wolf from coming forth. I felt my body overheating and suddenly the wolf was tossed aside and I was on all fours, crouching at the other and growling.

The wolf was a deep chocolate brown. Quil.

I growled when he crouched and stalked towards me. Even if he was family, I would attack. Our growls to each other was talking, telling each other to back off or to go away. _"Go back to the others." _I growled no longer crouching. He was still bigger than me, of course being a male. _"Only if you come with me." _He answered with a low growl. I titled my head. _"What? You think I would come back to a place where I'm clearly trouble?"_ Billy thought I was trouble, even if he didn't mean the words, he still said them. The words still stung me.

"_He did not mean those words Nevaeh." _He tried to reason with me. I lunged at him, my paws pushing against his shoulder. Stunned for a second I was able to get a good bite in his shoulder. He howled in pain and kicked me off. I flew across, skidding on the ground but getting up as if the hit hadn't affected me.

"_Don't make this harder." _Another growl came but not from Quil. My head turned to those behind me. I growled trying to get the fear out of my wolf. The whole pack was there, Sam in the very front, like a wolf leader. _"I am not doing anything. Its all of you!" _I lunged back at Quil only getting as far as head butting him until he pushed me away. _"Enough!"_ Same howled and I stilled, a chill running up my spine. I growled at him. _"You are not my leader. I do not have to listen to you!"_ The wolf inside me did want to listen though, wanted a leader but my human side despised having to listen to another. I wanted to rebel against everything.

Same growled dangerously and he lowered his head. I crouched ready to spring at him or run off._ "Paul."_ He only had to growl his name for Paul to lunge at me. I yelped startled but held my ground. His large frame tumbled into mine. I growled low and swung my paw at his muzzle. He yelped in pain and snapped his large jaws at me. I crouched and jumped, both of us hitting the tree from the force. None of them spoke. They just allowed us to fight like the animals we were, fight until an outcome would be seen.

His jaws clamped on my neck but he didn't bite down. He just held me in that position and I yelped weakly. I couldn't move with his death grip on my neck. His teeth barely grazed the skin, warning me to stop and listen. I slumped in the end, laying flat on the ground in a pissed off mood. Paul was holding his tail high, proud of himself. _"Lets go Nevaeh."_ Sam growled out. I got up and followed behind them all with Paul at my side. My heart fluttered and the way we fought was like nothing I had ever seen. He choose not to harm me. Why?

I waited with Paul while the others changed. I couldn't very well just go back to my naked human form in front of them all with no clothes to spare. Jacob said he would get me something from my closet and I wished he would hurry. Paul was sitting patiently in the forest with me while I growled low to myself.

He then stood, his tail held up high. Him and his stupid ego. He made his way to me and he bent his head and nuzzled me with the tip of his nose. I felt my heart jump and even more when he licked my muzzle.

It was a kiss.

Paul kissed me.

And I was happy.


	14. Prove it

Hope I can get more reviews from this chapter. The more reviews I get the quicker updates. I got lots of ideas for the next chapters so review.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: Prove it

Jacob came back a few minutes later and Paul stood away from me. I grabbed the clothes and went behind a few trees to change. Once I was human again, I felt myself cheeks heat up at the thought of what Paul had done. Did he like me? I dressed in a simple white shirt and black shorts. I laughed when I thought of Jacob giving me a pair of my underwear and bra. How awkward could that have been?

"Nevaeh you ready?" Jacob asked me and I walked to them, avoiding Paul's gaze. He made me feel happy but I knew we couldn't be together, he was so much different from me. "Dad wants to talk to you." He told me. I frowned but walked to the house, biting the inside of my cheek when I passed Paul. I could hear them whispering to each other but I couldn't hear the words. Jacob sounded mad and Paul annoyed. Once I entered the house, Billy wheeled up to me.

"I don't want you to keep running out on me." He told me in a serious voice, "I know you feel like you don't belong here but you do."

"I sure don't feel that way." I muttered casting my eyes to the ground and huffing. He sighed. "Just give us time. You'll see you do." I slowly nodded. If he could show me, then I would feel I did. Being around others like me felt good. Knowing I wasn't alone helped me a lot but the others were guys. I was a girl, there was a huge difference. I couldn't just go to one of them when I needed to talk or when I needed advice. If I had a friend then I could talk but they wouldn't understand. I would always have to keep myself hidden. No one was to know of what I was.

"Uncle Billy you got any food?" Laughter from the boys made me smile flushed. He smiled at me and led the way to the kitchen. The boys were all laughing with each other about things. I was able to make myself a sandwich: ham, turkey, salami, and chips. I always like to put chips in a sandwich, made it crunchy and added the extra taste. I walked to the living room, plate in hand and took a bite of the sandwich while standing. The boys only smiled at me, thinking I was getting used to them. I was in a way. There wasn't any room on the couch so I sat down on the floor, in front of Jacob, and ate. Paul was sitting on the armchair.

The TV was turned on but I was barely paying attention. I kept feeling Paul's gaze land on me and I would stiffen. My eyes darted to him once and when I caught him, I blushed. He made my heart flutter each time. The wolf kiss made me think of how it would feel if he was kissing me as a human. A girl could dream.

I finished the sandwich with an extra loud crunch. "Someone was hungry." Embry said and we all laughed. "I wanna go swimming." I meant to think of it seeing as how good it was outside at the time. Only when they all ushered to their feet did I realize they heard me. Jacob's hands gripped my upper arms and he pulled me up in one swift motion. Him and his strength. "Go put on a pair of shorts you wouldn't mind getting ruined." He told me and I rushed to the bedroom. I found one of the shorts I bought with Emily. A simple short black pair. I switched shorts and ran back, saying goodbye to Billy on the way.

The boys were already walking to the beach and in less than a few minutes I caught up with them. My running at top notch. My eyes landed on Embry's back. He was a fast runner. I wanted to run. The two thoughts connected quickly. I sped up and jumped onto his back. We landed, well he landed on the ground with me on top. I moved off and quickly pushed up getting on my feet. I sped off laughing to myself. "I'm gonna get you!" He called out as he chased me down to the beach. I laughed all the way, speeding up. I figured I could make it to the water before he caught me.

Only I didn't plan on my foot twisting in the sand and me falling over. I rolled down the hill, tumbling for a while until I halted. "Oh damn." Someone muttered but I laughed. The sand didn't hurt me. Embry was punched in the arm for my accident. Paul reached me first. He grabbed my hand gently, unlike him, and pulled me up. "Thanks." I muttered he just smiled to me but then when the others came, the smile was gone.

"Payback!" Embry hollered and suddenly his arms seized my waist and I was being hauled off the floor. I playful screamed, flailing for I didn't want to be thrown in. The others laughed at me but didn't help. He flung me into the water and I went under fast. I came up and laughed as the others shed their shirts and jumped in. Paul was the last one and I got a good look at his chest and abs. I was awe at how perfect he looked to me. He then jumped in right beside me and I held up my hands to block the water from hitting me.

"You liked what you saw?" He whispered to me and I blushed hard, looking away. He laughed, a husky hearty laugh and I went under, swimming away from him. I kicked fast trying to see if I could out swim him. A hand grabbed my leg and pulled me. I went up for air. "Let's go for a walk." Paul suggested and I nodded my head biting my lip. We swam to land, the others too busy messing around in the water to pay attention to us.

The wind bit at my skin and if I had been normal, I would have shivered. Only I wasn't normal so I didn't. Water droplets fell from his hair and landed on his face. I couldn't help my gaze from landing on his chest and abs. God he was hot. I was way out of his league. He stared me up and down too, making me blush for like the hundredth time that day. The sand was warm under my feet. "Do you want to know what an imprint is?" He asked out of the blue. I slowly nodded. He was persistent about it so why not. "An imprint is when a person like us," He pointed to us both. "falls in love with someone."

"So its like love at first sight?" I asked though I didn't believe in that. He shook his head. "No. Its more like your being pulled to that person. Like nothing else matter but that one person. The whole world could be dying but nothing else matters. You'll be whatever they need. A friend. Lover. Whatever."

Being an imprint seemed like heaven. I would have what I wanted and more. I frowned darting my eyes away from him. I wouldn't find someone like that.

"The imprinter would be everything the imprintee wants." I was confused suddenly as to why he was bringing this up to me, of all people.

"Okay not to sound rude or anything..." I glanced up at him and met his beautiful dark orbs. "Why are you telling me this?" He sighed annoyed but with a smile. "You're so innocent and clueless." He stopped as did I. He turned to me completely, his arm going around my waist and I shifted uncomfortable, our bodies very close. He leaned down, his lips close to my ear. This boldness of his was very...hot.

"You're _my_ imprint Nevaeh." Once the words left his mouth, I was left in shock.

He turned my head to his and then his lips met mine. The kiss was soft yet told me that he was very serious and that he _wanted_ me to be with him. After a few minutes, we pulled away. He was smirking at me, happily. I was flushed red.

I shared my very first kiss with someone I hardly knew yet I felt like I _knew_ him for so long. And I had doubts. Could I really get used to him?

"I...I don't..." I turned on him and walked off, my heart pounding with force I never knew. "Nevaeh!" He shouted and I stopped for some reason. "Prove it to me." I said as I turned to him. "Prove you can really care for me if I'm your imprint."

No words left between us, I walked off, my shirt clinging to my body and water still dripping from me.


	15. Proved?

No reviews last chapter? People i know you like this story but I need reviews. Paul and Nevaeh will be interacting in the next chapters but if I don't get reviews, I won't update. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: Proof?

Paul and I hadn't talked since the beach walk. Well, I avoided Paul in hopes we didn't talk much. I didn't know how to handle it with Paul. He was a very different person than me, how could we be made for each other? I did enjoy the kiss though, he put so much into the kiss and I gave him nothing but a refusal to be with him. I wanted him to prove he could care for me yet I refused to be anywhere near him.

I walked home from the beach Monday, the boys not far behind after they noticed I was gone. I had went home, took my shower, and fell asleep on the warm bed. I woke up some time after that due to yelling of Paul and Jacob. I didn't want to hear their arguing so I forced myself back to sleep.

It was Thursday when I was able to go back to school. I would have been happier, being cooped up inside the house with nothing to do would have made anyone happier, and except the fact that nobody liked me in school. I woke up when Jacob did, around 7 in the morning. I dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse. He was finishing in the shower once I was done dressing. I let my hair down not caring to put it up.

I sat on the couch not wanting to have breakfast. Just like before, the boys came all with grins. "Hey Nevaeh." They all muttered, except Paul who looked away from me with anger. I frowned and looked away from him, switching on the TV so I wouldn't have to talk to any of them. I was in the mood to being 'anti-social'. Jacob came out fully dressed 10 minutes later. "Okay, lets go."

We all exited the house but instead of going by car, we walked to school. The walk wasn't so long but more like way too silent. I refused to talk to anyone and Paul refused to even acknowledge my glances. When La Push High was in sight, I walked ahead of them all. "Nevaeh?" Quil called out but I ignored him and made my way to school on my own. If Paul didn't want to talk to me then to hell with him. Why I was mad for him not talking, I didn't understand. It was me who ignored him at first.

I entered the building quick, heading over to my locker. I needed to get my first period books before I could go to my class. I thought about how much I would have to make up and groaned. All thanks to that stupid...

"Hello." I was brought out of my thoughts by a timid voice. I looked at my side and was surprised to see Alana. I didn't expect to see her until 8th. "Um...Hi." I replied and shut the locker after grabbing my three needed books. "I know you might not want to see me but I just thought..." Her voice trailed off and I winced, that was how I acted before. "No its cool. You actually just made my day." She smiled and I did too. "Well we...um...got 2nd together so I'll see you then." We said our goodbyes. Really? We actually had another period together? I was happy though, she was nicer than any other kids in a new school had been to me.

When I got to homeroom, the kids were barely in their seats. I sat in my usual spot and waited until the bell for next period to ring. 10 minutes seemed to take forever to pass but when it did, I was the first out. The walk to second was quick and I easily found Alana in the middle row. She waved me down and moved her bag from the seat. "Hey thanks." I told her and she smiled. The class began minutes later, the teacher chatting away about some topic. Alana passed me her notes from the previous day along with a note.

'I could let you copy my work if you want. I know you have a lot to catch up on.'

I glanced at her as she furiously wrote the notes down. I barely had half of page while she had a full. I didn't want to take advantage of her and I didn't want her to think I wanted anything out of her.

'Its fine. I can catch up.' I wrote back and passed it back when the teacher turned her head to write on the chalkboard.

'Well I wouldn't mind helping you. You're the first person not to want anything of me.'

I glanced at her again, seeing me in her eyes, only she was less shy than I was.

'I would appreciate that. I won't want anything of you. I only want a friend.' When I wrote that, it sort of sounded pathetic but I passed it to her anyway.

'Consider us friends then.'

It was settled. I had a friend. My first friend and we met under such conditions. We stopped our chatting after that, focusing on the work. Once the bell rang I was given my missing work from the teacher and walked to my third period. The class went faster and I was glad. I caught on fast and the homework he gave was fairly explanatory. The bell rang 55 minutes later but it only felt like 30 to me. Next period was slower. I sat with Embry again, who waved me to the seat with a grin on his face. The class started immediately.

Five minutes later and Embry was talking to me. "So what's going on between you and Paul?" Before he said that I was chewing on the end of my pen, desperately trying to understand what the teacher was teaching us. Three days and I was so lost. When he spoke I nearly bit through the pen. "Excuse me?" I said a bit louder than I expected. The silence in the room and the throat clearing from the teacher made me want to shrink down. "Do you have a question Ms. Black?" The teacher asked me and I nodded.

"What Element are we on again?" From the beginning of class she told us what element to focus on and when a question was asked, she switched confusing me. "Oh Chlorine." She answered. Suddenly everything we were learning made so much sense. She went back to teaching the class.

"Nothing is going on between us." I told him, writing down more notes. He did the same, only he wanted to talk more. "He was real upset the other day." I shrugged my shoulders acting like I didn't care. He left me alone the rest of the period, and I felt horrible for doing that to him. He clearly wanted to figure out what was going on.

The class went slowly but when it ended, I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the class. Fifth period helped me get out whatever stress I was feeling. We played volleyball and I was glad I could hit something without getting into trouble. We were split into 2 teams and the team I was in won the game. I could have cared less. It was just a game. Changing quickly, I ran when the bell rang. I was so happy lunch was next. I couldn't stand to hear teachers chatting. I didn't eat lunch. I didn't bring one and I wasn't hungry. I knew I would feel the affect when I got home. Not eating all day always hurt me later. I sat in the farthest corner of the cafeteria, trying to catch up with all the homework I was given. Three days and I had a stack of a mountain. I was going through my last paper in Trigonometry when a tray was timidly placed on the table.

I looked up to see a girl from my third period, the homework I was working on. "Hello." I told her and she smiled weakly. "Can I...can I sit here?" she asked me and I smiled, nodding. Why did they need to ask? She sat quickly, avoiding the table to our left. I could see them, the 'popular' kids who thought they were the best. "They bothering you?" I asked her as she took a bite of her burger. She nodded. I growled and tried to focus on my work.

"I heard what you did to Lacey." I frowned, was that why she was sitting with me? "I think your brave. Not many stand up against her. I'm Jessie."

"Nevaeh." We shook hands and I continued with my work while she ate. "You're fast. Took me almost an hour to do that." I smiled at her compliment. "Easy to me."

We sat again in silence until she spoke a few minutes later, "You think you could help me study for the test we're having Monday?" I looked at her pleading eyes and nodded. Two people talking to me in one day, a broken record. "Sure."

"Thanks." Her smile was wider and she made me smile too. We talked a little here and there and when lunch finished, we walked out together but went our separate ways. I was smiling all the way to 7th happy. I had made two friends already. Two was better than none. Once I entered the classroom, the smile was wiped off my face.

There was Paul.

In the seat beside him was a girl.

I kept my head down as I walked to the back of the class where I found an empty seat. I sat and got out my work and the teacher started once the bell rang. No one sat beside me and I was glad. I wouldn't be getting any stares from them. Paul looked back at me once, I frowned and looked ahead, trying to avoid his gaze but failing miserably. I stared at him, my eyes furrowed together in hurt. Why was she sitting there? He had the same hurt in his eyes and I looked ahead wanting thee class to go bby faster.

Only it didn't, just slowed down to the point of hurting me more. She was sitting in my seat trying to talk to him, not getting the point that he wasn't interested. I nearly broke my pencil in half feeling angry...or was it jealousy?

The class ended 55 minutes later and I grabbed everything and stuffed it into my bag. I walked up to the teacher, got my missing assignments, and left. Paul caught up with me a second later. Actually, he cornered me against a locker. My back was pressed against it, with Paul's hands on either side, trapping me.

"What do you want Paul? I have a class to get through." I asked with a bored tone. "I want you to stop avoiding me." I kept my eyes fixed on the wall beside him. He slammed his palms against the locker and pushed off. "I'll prove it." He told me, "The you'll see I'm serious." He walked off to his class just as the bell rang.

"Damn..." I ran across the hall and down the steps, reaching my class in under a minute too late. The teacher was waving her hand to the class as if saying to continue with what they were doing last. When I came in she just told me about the assignment, a project to bake what we wanted. I was excited. Something easy finally with no take home work. I walked to my desk, opened one of the recipe books and found a simple yet delicous cake I once had.

Chocolate covered white cake.

I worked hard and long, trying to catch up. Everyone seemed to be taking their time. I saw Alana struggling again with the oven. I laughed to myself when she kicked it softly. She flushed. I put down my mixing bowl on her oven and turned on the oven on high until I felt it get hot then lowered it. "There." She thanked me and got to work with her simple vanilla cake.

"I suck at the class," She told me while mixing the bowl. I chuckled. "Takes time to get use to."

"You seem to be doing good." She gestured to me as I poured the mix into one of the baking pans. "Me and my mom baked a lot." I told her and a wave of sadness over came me. I missed her so much. "Lucky. My mom's not a cook. Wish she was, maybe then I wouldn't be failing."

I felt bad for her, wondering how it would feel to fail that class. "Listen if you ever need help I could give you some lessons. Not much but it'll repay you for the help." She nodded to me and I smiled brightly. "Hows tomorrow?" She asked and I thought about it. What was I doing Friday?

"Sounds alright with me." The date was set. Cooking with Alana tomorrow. We chatted away, laughing like manias. I hadn't felt so happy in school for a long time.

Five minutes before class ended we were told to put our names on our goods, whether finished or not and place them in the refridgerator. Mine was done, needing only 30 minutes at most to finish and since I was able to mix quick, I finished mine fast. All I needed to do was to frost it and that could be done the next day.

Alana and I left class together. We walked to her locker first and then mine. I had books to put away and another to grab. "Hey Bitch heard you pushed my girlfriend." I whirled around to see Lacey standing beside a boy around her age, a bit taller, with brown hair and eyes. He was glaring at me. "Who you calling a bitch, bitch?" I replied slamming my locker closed. I was tired of being called a bitch. It was an over used word.

"Who would he be talking to? You're a bitch and your stupid." Lacey sneered and rolled my eyes. "Listen Lacey," He spat her name like venom, "I don't give a shit who you or you little possy." I pointed to the pair standing behind her. "And your boyfriend are. Fucking grow up and fight your own battles and I don't mean by hair pulling or scratching. Fucking bitch." I told her angry like never before. I never cursed as much as I did right there. I had no reason to but the words just came out like a river. Her bpyfriend pushed me up against the locker and before I could brace myself and fight back, he was pushed away with so much force he fell to the ground. My vision was burred by a _huge_ figure and when Alana shrinked away I knew who it was.

Paul.

He was angry as hell. He went to grab the boy but I pushed off the locker and put myself in front of him, blocking the other from Paul's wrath. I stared at Paul I the eyes, pleading for him not to continue. His hands were at his sides, clenching in tight fists and I could see him trying to calm down. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away. I had to get him away from everyone before he did something. "I'll see you Alana." I called out and we both disappeared, storming out of the building.

He didn't prove to me he cared yet. He just proved he was willing to hurt someone to protect me. I didn't need that. Once we were far away and on the way home to my house, I stopped and glared at him. I pushed him hard in the chest. "That's not how you show me!" I shouted, rubbing my temple. I was getting a headache.

"How else? He was going to hurt you. What could I have done? Let him touch you." He asked with the same raised voice I had. "I don't need this. I'm going home. When you've calmed down, then you can come see me and talk to me. Until then, I don't want to see you." I turned and walked away. I didn't care if he shouted for me to come back all day. I wasn't going to see someone hurt because of what they did. He didn't understand me yet. Until he did, I wouldn't accept him.

Yet part of me wanted him and liked the idea of him protecting me. Liked him for how strong and protective he was of me. He was everything I wasn't and I loved him for that. Just I needed proof that I was what he said I was to him.


	16. Realization

Review more please. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: Realization

After our disagreement, Paul and I didn't speak. At all. The next day, that girl sat in _my_ seat talking to Paul. It was so strange though, he didn't talk back to her but I was still getting _angry._ She was just too close to him for my liking. I sat in the same spot in the back. My attention on that girl, Vanessa, who still couldn't get the message. I wanted to go up to her and push her out of _my_ seat.

I was gripping the pencil in my hand very tight. Her hand landed on his on 'accident'. I growled low to myself and then...

SNAP!

My cheeks heated up, embarrassed as all eyes turned on me. I dropped the now two-piece pencil on the desk, lowering my gaze and grabbing the spare pencil I had. The teacher clapped his hands getting the attention off me with a glare.

I could see Paul's smirk and I gave him a second glare. The girl was writing something down on a piece of paper and passed it to him. He read it and shook his head, writing something in response. She lowered her head, inching away from him.

Class went by faster than before. I was up and out, bumping into the girl who sat by Paul. I didn't say anything to her as I went to walk she pulled my arm. "Paul...he gave me this to give to you..." She handed me the note they used, her head still lowered as she talked. She sped off.

I glanced at it, the words on the top were scratched out with a line. She had asked him to go out with her. Below was a line of writing.

'You wanted proof.

1. You got jealous.

2. I refused to go out with her.'

I growled, crumpling up the note and tossed it in the trash. Stupid Paul. I walked to my next class, Alana was already there, waving me over. "Is it set for today?" My eyes went wide. I had forgotten about what u told her. Alana's face fell.

"Oh...well forget it-." I shook my head quickly.

"We can. Just forgot to ask but its cool." She didn't look convinced. "Really," I added. "My uncle is cool."

She smiled and we began to chat about the class and our assignments and other stuff. I was happy. She was a good person and my first friend. "I'll meet you at your locker." Alana told me as she walked ahead of me. "Okay." I answered walking to my locker.

I wasn't expecting to Jessie there. "Hey Jessie." She smiled weakly. "The test is Monday...so I was wondering..." I groaned inwardly. I wasn't a planner. "You good at baking?" She nodded to me slowly not sure where the conversation was headed. Alana came seconds later,her bag in hand.

"Alana you good in math?" She nodded with a smile. "Perfect. Jessie this is Alana. Alana this is Jessie." The shook hands, exchanging hello's.

"We got lots of practicing to do. Alana we'll help you with baking and then in return you help me help Jessie in math." I said it quickly. Jessie and Alana nodded together.

"Sounds like a plan." I was happy I didn't even need to explain why we were doing all this.

We walked out of the school and to my house. Jessie and Alana were getting along well. "Hey Nevaeh," I looked over at Jessie. "your cousin is Jacob right?" I nodded. "I live with him and my uncle. Why, you wanna see him?" I teased and laughed with Alana as she flushed.

"Well...not really him..." We stopped. "Who do you wanna see?" I asked, intrigued.

"...Embry Call..."

"Really? Well he'll be there so don't worry." She flushed, her cheeks real red.

We made to my house soon, the door was ajar, yelling and laughter coming from inside. Alana and Jessie were timid to follow me. Billy was in the kitchen. "Uncle Billy?" He wheeled himself up to me and by the time I entered, all eyes were on us three girls.

"Can we study here?" He smiled, probably happy I was sociallizing. "Sure. Boys keep it down." I bet the house looked smaller with all of us in there. "We'll be going to the beach soon, don't mind us." Jacob said smiling at us. I caught Paul's gaze on me and I looked away from him.

"We'll need the oven too. Baking." I held up the bag Alana had in her hand. She came prepared. "Okay kids. Go on." We went to the kitchen, eyes on us. Jessie pulled out her Math book while Alana got her Cooking book. I laughed at how weird we must have looked. Jessie was blushing red at how close she was to Embry who was only a few feet from us.

"You can talk to him, you know." I whispered to him. She shook her head. "Its okay."

I choose that moment to look up. Embry was gazing at Jessi, a sort of awe in his eyes. I raised my brows. Oh God don't tell me...I knew that look in his eyes. He saw only Jessie and it took a few minutes for Quil to snap him out of the trance.

I was smirking as we got started. Alana was pouring batter into her bowl while Jessie was working on a few math problems. I was working on homework I just got. "These teachers don't care 'bout us," I muttered, Alana and Jessie laughing.

Suddenly Embry walked up to us, leaning over the counter beside Jessie. I held in a laugh as I watched Jessie turn another shade of red as he settled himself beside her. "I could help ya." He offered and I dropped my pencil, leaning onto my elbows staring at Embry. Jessie was trying her hardest not to look at Embry.

"Embry, your making the girl blush. Go put on a shirt." Alana broke out laughing as she stirred the bowl. I could see Embry smirk. "Only if she asks me too." Jessie was laughing to and shook her head, standing straight and looking at him.

Bold.

I smirked. "Go put a shirt on." She kept her voice firm as she spoke. He smirked, "Aw but if I go swimming it'll get wet." We all laughed. I closed my book and walked around the counter. I needed to talk to Paul. I wanted to and needed to.

"Paul I need to talk to you," All the laughing stopped. I looked up at Paul, gazing into his eyes. "Alone outside." He nodded and followed me outside.

We walked closer to the forest not wanting any of them to listen in. I shifted on my feet not sure what I was going to say to him. "She's his imprint right?"

"Yeah." I smiled. She was good for him. She needed to be broken out of her shell and Embry was the man for it.

"You know I seen how happy he was when she talked to him." I turned to him, he would always tower over me. "I wanna be happy too." He smirked and I got on my tiptoes, his face so close to mine he was breathing in my face.

I kissed him on the lips.


	17. Beach Fun

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. More reviews please.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16: Beach Fun

I kissed him.

I actually kissed him!

Paul kissed back, full force. I smiled into the kiss, happiness forming deep down. He pulled me close, nearly crushing me against his gigantic frame. His lips were soft against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The action just coming into mind.

"Finally!" We broke contact at the scream. I whipped my head around, Embry and Quil were grinning from ear to ear. I blushed heavily knowing we were being watched the entire time. Paul was chuckling. "Need to get my work done." I whispered as I turned away from him.

His arms wrapped around my waist and I screamed when he lifted me in the air, bridal style. I blushed as I laid my head against his chest. "Paul this is not fair." He laughed again and I chuckled, smiling.

"Let's go to the beach!"Emrby shouted, pulling Jessie along. I smiled at the pair, her face was red from blushing but she had a huge smile on her face. "Alana meet me there as you can see I won't be getting down from here!" She laughed and nodded to me, walking with Quil.

Paul actually carried me to the beach. Wasn't really that far but he still showed me his strength. "I can walk ya know." He shook his head. "I like this better." I blushed again. God he knew how to make me act like this.

We reached the beach, his feet sinking into the warm sand. "Hope you're ready to get wet." He warned and I had no time to brace myself when he tossed me into the water. I screamed loudly for only a second as my head hit the water. "Paul that isnt right." I laughed, watching him walk into the water.

He swam to me, part of his chest still above the water while I was up to my collar bone. I swam closer to him, bumping my head against his. I smiled, he grinned, I blushed. He pulled me closer again, wrapping his arms around my back. I kissed him again, loving the way it made me feel. I liked him, a lot. The first boy I ever liked to actually have the same feelings for me.

"Hey love-birds!" We snapped our heads to Jared. "We're gonna play a game come on!" We swam over to them, my hair all over the place. Alana was climbing onto Jacob's shoulders, Jessie on Embry's. I grinned.

Chicken.

Before I knew it, Paul had me hoisted on his shoulders as he walked to them. Quil was left to play on Jared's shoulders. Jessie and Alana fought first, the girls pushing against each others shoulders. I laughed when Jacob tried to kick Embry and failed, falling over, Alana screaming as they went down. I laughed loudly when she resurfaced, her cheeks red. "Us against you." Quil said and I smirked.

"You're on." Quil and I locked hands, pushing at each other to knock the other off. Paul held me tight so I wouldn't fall as Jared tried to kick him down. Jared went down fast, Quil's hands still locked with mine. I tried to get him to let go but he was bent on getting me to go down. "No!" I laughed as his weight pulled me down. Seeing as Paul was still holding me tight, he hit the water too. I was laughing as Paul glared at Quil. I swam to Paul and jumped onto his back. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck careful not to choke him. He pulled my arms down, pulling me closer to his face. He turned his head, kissing me. I kissed back breaking it when Quil laughed. I blushed hiding my face in his neck.

Why did I feel so happy?

I didn't know him that well. He was still a stranger but I _knew _him. God an imprint was so difficult. My mind went through all the events that led up to this point. If I didn't get fed up with Mom's boyfriend I wouldn't have ended up in La Push. If I never went to La Push I wouldn't have met my new family or Paul or my friends. Just to think that one decision led me to the happiest time of my life.

"Don't ever hurt me." I muttered against his neck. I knew he would never intentionally hurt me but I needed to hear him say it.

"Never." He said it so strongly. He wouldn't hurt me. I let go of him, dropping back into the water. I swam under, looking at the many pairs of feet. I spotted Alana and a I smiked. I latched onto her leg, going up for air laughing as I heard her scream of fright. Everyone was laughing, even Alana but she gave me a glare.

"That's not funny." She pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it i-ah!" I screamed when I was pressed against a hard chest. Alana laughed loudly, "Payback." Was all she said before turning back to Quil. Well she had a crush. Paul's throaty laugh made me look up at him with a playful glare. He leaned down kissing me again before wrapping his arms around me. I leaned against him, catching Jacob's glare at Paul. What was wrong with him?

I didn't really care at the moment. I was happy to be with Paul. He made my heart flutter and I knew that was a good sign.

Then I started to get the bad thoughts. How long until he didn't want me. I was just being silly seeing as he was the first to ever have an interest in me. I wasn't too good with keeping anything. He swore it was just me he wanted but could have been wrong.

"Nevaeh the cake!" I jumped away from Paul rushing out of the water along with Alana and Jessie. "Sorry!" I called out when I left him there. He looked sad for a moment I felt bad for making him feel that way. I ran beside Alana and Jessie. We were closer to home and I was thankful. The sand made it hard to run but once we were on solid ground, running was so easy.

Life was good.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: No this is not a new chapter. I know many have been waiting for a new chapter but I had decided to rewrite the entire story. It hasn't come out exactly how I want to and I know this a new chapter is way over due. So I hope that I get more reviews and readers. Thank you.


End file.
